


Les manoirs sont-ils aussi rassurant que nous le pensons ?

by m974franc



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Cimetière, Colomba, Gen, Horror, Mystery, R.F - Flis, Suspense, fantôme, manoir, monstre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m974franc/pseuds/m974franc
Summary: Les Yorozuya reçoivent une mystérieuse lettre les invitant à travailler dans un manoir. Mais beaucoup de choses arriveront sans qu'ils n'en sachent les raisons et ne pourront mettre un doigt sur une explication assez logique (attention aux âmes sensibles)





	1. Lettre

Chapitre 1 : Écris ton nom avant d'envoyer une lettre à un inconnu

 

''Gin-chan ! Gin-chan ! Réveille toi ! Oi !''

''Begirama !'' cria de douleur l'homme soudainement réveillé.

 

Une jeune fille était à genou sur le torse d'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés encore endormi dans son futon. Au moment où elle s'était jeté sur lui, elle lui coupa momentanément l'air dans ses poumons. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de respirer lentement tout en essayant d'oublier le poids de la petite rousse qui n'était pas aussi douce qu'il y paraissait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement encore réveillé, il savait que la fille s'était encore une fois réveillé en entendant son ventre grogner, l'empêchant de continuer à dormir. L'homme permanenté aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'elle l'aurait réveillé d'une pire façon que l'on pourrait imaginer pour un être humain. Et encore…, elle ne l'était pas à la différence de lui.

 

''Oi oi songaki, descends d'ici, tu m'étouffes-'' siffla Gintoki. Il reçut de la part de la Yato une langue pointé vers lui mais elle se déplaça finalement hors de son corps.

''Gin-chan~, j'ai faim !!!'' se plaint fortement Kagura.

''Oi arrête de gueuler dans mes oreilles de si bon matin'' Il marmonna dans ses dents mais se leva contre sa volonté.

 

Il rangea son futon dans l'armoire avant de se diriger vers le shoji pour aller dans le salon. Il regarda du coin de l’œil la jeune rousse qui était encore dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était déplacé. Elle avait encore les cheveux emmêlés, des yeux flous et porté son pyjama rose préféré. Au moment où enfin elle le regarda, il lui sourit un peu avant de partir pour la cuisine en baillant.

 

''Allez Kagura, va te changer. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.'' dit-il en grattant tranquillement son torse.

''Aye !'' cria-t-elle heureuse. Elle caressa le shinigami avant de se préparer.

 

Pendant que Gintoki préparait à manger et que Kagura regardait la télévision près de Sadaharu, une voix se fit entendre de la porte d'entrée.

 

''Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillé pour une fois…'' fait remarquer un jeune garçon aux lunettes, habillé d'un hakama et d'un kimono bleu et blanc.

''Bonjour Megane !''

''Kagura… il est Shinpachi…'' sourit-il nerveusement.

''Oi oi, il est la clef de ton personnage Patsuan'' dit une autre voix dans la cuisine.

''… Gin-san…'' murmura sombrement Shinpachi mais passa vite à autre chose.

 

Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner lentement et calmement sans dispute, ils entendirent légèrement un semblant coup sur la porte. Ne voulant pas être dérangé pour le moment, ils continuèrent à manger sans se préoccuper du bruit à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Mais n'entendant plus aucun son vers l'entrée, ils arrêtèrent momentanément en se regardant dans les yeux de chacun avant de reprendre leur activité dans un silence de mort. Il était un peu étrange pour eux que ce genre de chose arrive au siège bien que pour d'autre, il serait presque normal. Mais jamais un chose était ou se passait normalement chez les yorozuya.

Gintoki, ne pouvant plus prendre plus d'interrogation envers lui-même, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit très lentement la porte. Il fixa droit devant lui. Personne. Il n'y avait personne devant sa porte. Il allait refermer mais une chose lui attira son attention. Il la prit soigneusement dans ses mains tout en rentrant dans l'appartement. Shinpachi et Kagura regardèrent leur patron et l'objet qu'il tenait. Dans ses mains, était une enveloppe blanche sans adresse et un petit sot en cire rouge sur le devant de l'ouverture. Ils regardèrent alors dans ses yeux attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il leur jeta un regard semblant dire 'j'ai une tête à savoir ça ?!'. Il décidèrent alors de s'asseoir sur le canapé, leur tête toute autour de l'étrange objet posé sur la table basse.

 

''-GULP- Gin-san, tu crois qu'il doit avoir quoi dedans ? Il n'y a aucune adresse…''

''Gin-chan ! Tu penses que c'est une carte cadeau ??? A nous le voyage !!! Donne moi ça vieil homme. Oka-san va l'ouvrir soi-même. He he he ce cadeau m'appartiendra !''

 

Après avoir terminer de parler, elle arracha rapidement l'enveloppe hors du meuble avant d'arracher une partie du dessus de l'objet qu'elle tenait maintenant en sa possession. Une fois avoir fait une ouverture, elle plongea ses doigts pour attraper son contenu. Les deux autres la regardant furent ébahi par ce qu'elle avait dans sa main droite. Une lettre et… une grande somme d'argent ?!

 

''K-Kagura…'' dit toujours choqué Gintoki.

''Kagura-chan… Gin-san… pourquoi une telle somme ? Kagura la lettre vite !'' cria en vitesse Shinpachi.

 

Dès que Kagura commençait à l'ouvrir avec ses deux amis à chaque côté d'elle, leur visage devint comme une statue. On pouvait entendre les doux courants d'air dans la pièce.

 

Cher Yorozuya,

Malheureusement, je rencontre quelques problèmes en ce moment et en entendant parlé de vous et de vos exploits, j'aimerai avec grande intention de vous proposer un travail pour vous, très bien rémunéré. Le travail vous sera communiqué quand vous vous présenterez à l'adresse ci-dessous. Le reste de votre salaire vous sera donné une fois le travail effectué. Merci d'avance.  
Adresse : **************************

Cordialement,  
R.F

 

''R.F ?'' demanda Kagura. ''C'est quoi ?''

''Pas quoi mais qui… Il semblerait que se soit des initiales de nom et de prénom'' répondit Shinpachi pour la jeune fille rousse.

''Ou peut-être les deux. Kagura donne-moi ça.'' L'argenté prit l'argent des mains de la Yato et pris le temps pour compter.

''Gin-chan, tu penses qu'on doit vraiment faire ce travail ?''

''Youhou !!! Si c'est seulement la moitié, on pourra finalement avoir le double de ce qu'on pourrait espérer, he he he'' ricana Gintoki tout enjoué.

''Combien y a-t-il ?'' demanda le garçon aux lunettes.

''******* yens''

''…''

''NANI ?!'' crièrent en même temps les deux adolescents.

''Oi oi songaki… vous êtes vraiment obligé de crier aussi fort ? Qui payera la consultation de notre cher Gin-san chez l'ORL* !'' se plaint-il en bouchant ses oreilles à l'aide de ses mains.

''Gin-shan, toi, vu que tu as l'argent. Mais avec ta part''

''Donne nous notre salaire sale permanenté -aru''

''Qui traites-tu de sale, sale gamine !''

''Il est pas moi, Madao !''

''Va te nettoyer les yeux ! Où t'as vu Hasegawa-san ?!''

''Tu ressembles plutôt à du PQ''

''Au moins je sers à quelque chose au lieu d'une brosse à chiotte utilisé rarement !''

''Eh je n'ai pas les cheveux qui partent comme ****** !''

''Retire ça tout de suite de ta bouche ! Tu ne sais pas comment il est difficile de s'occuper des cheveux bouclés !''

''Kagura-chan ! Gin-san ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Cette discussion ne mène nulle part !''

 

Après l'intervention de Shinpachi, la triade s'arrêta enfin. Les deux fautifs de tout ce chahut se regardèrent entre eux et se rassirent docilement sur le fauteuil puis fixèrent le garçon, attentifs à quelconque autres paroles de celui-ci.

 

''Donc pour cette lettre… Savons-nous le genre de travail, même un seul indice ? Et où est cette adresse ? A combien de kilomètre d'ici, Gin-san ?''

''Mm… si on regarde bien l'adresse que nous a donné le propriétaire, principalement la région… je dirais qu'il doit être à quelques heures de train en prenant en comptes le trajet en bus''

''Donc aussi loin…''

 

Il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête. Quelque temps après avoir décidé de s'y rendre ou non, l'homme et la Yato allèrent se préparer quant à Shinpachi retourna chez sa sœur pour prendre ses affaires.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Tout le monde enfin prêt, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la gare pour prendre le ticket pour le train et le bus dans la suite de leur trajet. Au bout de 3h de train et 2h de bus, ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu qu'ils devaient se rendre. Le bus repartit les laissant derrière, tout en explorant le nouvel endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Devant eux, se présentait de très grands champs à perte de vue avec un peu de nuage blanc les couvrant et un petit village au loin, simple et très traditionnel. Il était pour eux un paysage assez agréable. Même s'il faisait un peu frai, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas refuser une magnifique vue d'automne.

Ils décidèrent alors de se mettre en marche pour se rendre chez leur client avant la fin de l'après-midi et avant que le soleil ne se couche. Malheureusement ne connaissant pas réellement le lieu, Shinpachi alla demander l'adresse qu'ils recherchaient à un passant. Mais les yorozuya furent très surpris de l'expression du villageois sur son visage. Un semblant de peur était marqué sur ses traits mais disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il leur indiqua les lieux avant de leur dire quelques mots les surprenant : 'Faites bien attention à vous. Bonne chance !'. Même après cinq minutes de marche, ils se demandaient pourquoi ces mots les bouleversaient. Pourquoi faire attention ? A quoi ? Pourquoi bonne chance ?

Malgré toutes ces questions, elles resteraient toujours en suspension. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient pour l'instant. Une fois arrivé devant un impressionnant portail, Gintoki eu un très mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. Néanmoins, il suivit ses deux amis s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans un long chemin rocailleux à travers la forêt dense. Cependant… leur bouche était grande ouverte, ébahi par l'immense bâtiment au bout du chemin. Personne ne pouvait parler rien qu'en regardant l'horrible paysage qui se tenait devant leur yeux…


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur bouche était grande ouverte, ébahi par l'immense bâtiment au bout du chemin. Personne ne pouvait parler rien qu'en regardant l'horrible paysage qui se tenait devant leur yeux… 
> 
> Gintoki découvre que le manoir n'est pas aussi calme qu'il pensait. Pourquoi cela devait arrivé à lui ? Beaucoup de choses ne peuvent être expliqués.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention aux différents points pour les dialogues :  
> \- * : phrases dites dans les pensées  
> \- '' : dialogue normal  
> \- ' : phrases chuchotés

Chapitre 2 : Y a-t-il vraiment un effet de surprise après avoir gardé tout le mystère ?

 

''G-G-Gin-san !!!'' s'écria nerveusement Shinpachi.

''…''

''Gin-chan… c'est la bonne adresse ?'' L'argenté regarda l'adresse écrit sur le bout de papier arraché dans ses mains. Ses yeux louchaient à l'écriture assez petite.

''Il… semblerait bien…''

 

Après un petit moment, personne n'osa même se déplacer ou même continuer à respirer. Devant eux, se présentait un ancien manoir remplit d'une multitude de lierres verts et marron orangés sur les pierres grises et rompus. Certaines fenêtres au dernier étage du bâtiment étaient soit cassés ou avaient de longues fissures. A l'entrée se tenait une grande porte rouge avec une grosse poignée grossière et une petite cloche toute rouillé accrochée le mur de pierre. Mais ce qui déplu le plus à l'homme aux cheveux bouclés était l'immense cimetière se trouvant à quelques mètres plus loin.

Le brouillard par ce temps d'automne, s'était levé hors du sol faisant paraître cet endroit comme un film d'horreur ou comme l'ambiance de Thriller dans l'une des chansons Michael Jackson. Là, de grandes pierres, des croix, des statuts et des fleurs fanées se trouvaient tous immobiles comme la mort attendant dans une autre victime, un animal sauvage observant sa proie avant de l'engloutir au plus profond de son obscurité. A cette idée, le permanenté eu de fortes secousses à travers tout son corps avant de partir en courant comme un fou jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus à plus de 100 mètres. Une fois arrivé devant le panneau, sa peau devint blanc d'où coulait une fine sueur. Sa franche cachant ses yeux et sa bouche touchant presque le sol, il dura quelques secondes ainsi avant de commencer à hurler.

 

''NANIIIII !!??''

 

L'homme s'écroula sur ses jambes trop fragiles et était maintenant à quatre pattes, une expression sur son visage assez désespérée, désemparé et très froide et noire. Ce choc apparut dès qu'il vit les horaires du bus passant tous les dimanches de la semaine. Il aurait à rester pendant 7 jours avant de pouvoir quitter les lieux trop lugubre. Avec une terrible peur ancré au fond de son estomac, il retourna rejoindre Shinpachi et Kagura, très fébrilement, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés d'un pouce.

 

''Gin-san, nous ne pouvons pas partir d'ici avant un certain temps ?''

''…''

''Bon, il n'y a plus d'autre choix que d'y aller -aru'' dit Kagura marchant vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

''Oi, attend nous Kagura !'' cria Gintoki avant de rejoindre ses côtés avec Shinpachi accroché à sa manche.

 

Jamais Shinpachi ne lui avait accroché comme ça à sa manche, pensa Gintoki. Mais il fallait le comprendre. Inconsciemment, il sentait aussi que Kagura avait attrapé son yukata au côté opposé.

 

''Bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller...'' murmura Gintoki à voix basse.

 

Sa main se leva vers la cloche. La sonnerie de cette dernière les firent tressaillir en sursautant un peu en arrière de quelques pas. Mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un grincement strident et fait apparaître derrière celle-ci un majordome habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche très raffinée. Cette silhouette leur fit baisser leur stress et les rassurait de pouvoir voir un autre être vivant leur ressemblant. Un soupir sortis des trois personnes ne se sentant pas trop à l'aise avec leur environnement. Ils préféraient nettement rester au onsen maudit où toutes les âmes se rassemblaient pour pouvoir repartir l'âme légère. Mais jamais il ne satisfera Gintoki comme Kagura et Shinpachi pouvait trop bien le connaître. Tout ce qui se rapprochait d'événements surnaturels, il fallait toujours qu'il se cache dans un placard ou en essayant de rentrer dans des caisses ou dans un endroit très étroit tout en sachant qu'il ne rentrera jamais. Au grand désarroi de l'adulte dans les yorozuya, ses deux amis connaissaient ses peurs. Bien qu'il savait, il ne l'avouera jamais devant les autres.

 

''Bonjour mesdames, messieurs'' sourit l'homme avec une fine moustache italienne.

''Bonjour...'' dire les trois en même temps.

''Si vous voulez bien entrer'' Il se décala pour les laisser entrer dans la maison . ''Je suppose que vous êtes les Yorozuya. Monsieur vous attends dans sa salle de réception'' informa le majordome.

''M-Merci''

 

Quand les visiteurs entrèrent dans cet immense bâtiment, leur choc fut rendez-vous. Bien qu'à l'extérieur le manoir été horriblement désastreux et très sombre, l'intérieur était, quant à lui, tout à fait l'opposé. L'entrée principale était très grande. Les fins ornements des escaliers en pierre blanche lisse se trouvait en face d'eux pour monter à l'étage. De chaque côté de la pièce était exposé de jolis petits meubles accompagnés d'une plante verte et quelques tableaux exposés sur le mur. La moquette rouge, très propre, contrastait à la pâle couleur jaune de la tapisserie des murs. L'intérieur était incroyablement très raffinée et magnifique par rapport à ce qu'ils pensaient ou qu'ils s'attendaient.

Ils suivirent de près le majordome dans la maison. Ils montèrent les marches pour accéder à l'étage supérieur jusqu'à un couloir un peu étroit que les précédents pièces qu'ils avaient passé devant. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et observèrent de très près le serviteur qui toqua légèrement à la porte attendant une réponse. Une voix se fit entendre. Ils entrèrent en regardant tout autour jusqu'à leurs yeux se posèrent sur un bureau où une chaise été tourné vers la fenêtre, le dossier dos à eux.

 

''Merci Colomba, vous êtes disposés'' dit un homme étrange d'une voix basse et profonde. Le majordome sortit de la pièce après l'avoir salué. ''Cher Yorozuya, si vous pouvez vous asseoir''.

 

Gintoki, Kagura et Shinpachi se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils et s'assirent. Ils regardèrent toujours étrangement la figure assise à son bureau ne montrant toujours pas son visage. Après un petit moment, l'homme se retourna lentement à leur grand désarroi.

 

''Merci d'avoir accepté de venir ici'' dit-il d'une voix très grave.

''A-A-Ano… oui nous avons accepté ah ah ah…'' ria nerveusement le permanenté. Il se retourna vers les deux adolescents et leur parla à voix basse. 'Oiii qui est cette chose !! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !!!'

'Gin-san !' chuchota à son tour Shinpachi. 'C'est notre client même si il reste un peu désirable… Non ! C'est notre client et il en reste là !'

'Gin-chan, je crois que j'ai vu l'amant de jambonneau' dit Kagura à voix basse avec un sourire heureux.

 

[Attention à tous, pour des raisons de sécurité cette scène fut coupé. Nous sommes désolé pour le désagrément]

 

*Ça devient très grave Gin-chan… même l'auteur n'a pas voulu continuer dessus*

*Uh…*

 

''Comme je le disait avant, merci d'avoir accepté ce travail-''

 

*Gin-san, de quel travail parle-t-il ?* demanda Shinpachi à son patron par télépathie.

*Je ne sais pas* répondu celui-ci. *Comme si je pouvais savoir. Arrêtez tous de croire que notre cher Gin-san connais les réponses à toutes les questions ! Lui aussi il est dépassé !!*

*Gin-chan , Megane, le monsieur aux joues très joufflues n'est pas aussi horrible-aru*

*Ah* dirent les deux hommes tout aussi étonnée.

*Vraiment il est normal ha ha ha ha* répondit Gintoki un peu gêné de son erreur avec une fine sueur coulant de sa tempe.

 

''Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter les lieux. Mon majordome, Colomba, a déjà préparé des chambres pour vous. Quand vous le voulez, vous pouvez aller dans vos chambres. Il ne me dérange pas'' sourit-il accueillant.

''Merci beaucoup monsieur'' répondit gentiment Shinpachi.

''S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Flis''

 

*Flis ?* demanda Kagura. *C'est du poison ?*

*Chut Kagura !*

 

''Bien sûr'' répondit crispé Gintoki.

''Si vous voulez me suivre'' Il se leva de sa chaise et traversa la pièce pour ensuite ouvrir la porte à l'opposé de son bureau. Les Yorozuya le suivirent de près, ne voulant pas se perdre inutilement dans l'immense bâtiment.

 

Le maître des lieux leur présenta les différentes chambres qui leur ont été dédié, la bibliothèque, la salle à manger se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée à gauche des escaliers les amenant à l'étage supérieur, mais aussi la grande cuisine design. Elle était pur, seulement du blanc, l'argent et la couleur fer pouvait être vu dans l'ensemble de cette pièce. Les reflets sur les ustensiles réfléchissant à leur yeux montrent comment, bonne, était la qualité de la propreté et de sa matière. Après avoir tout visité l'intérieur du manoir, ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur au grand regret des invités. Seulement leur employé se sentait calme, voir un peu réjoui d'avoir plus de compagnie.

 

''Ici, à votre droite, vous pouvez trouver un grand parc entourant tout mon domaine. Le terrain est assez vaste et limité par la forêt. Et à votre gauche, se trouve le cimetière familial. Voyez-vous, ce manoir appartenu à une longue et ancienne lignée. Malheureusement, même si je descend d'une famille bourgeoise, je n'ai plus la force de restaurer l'extérieur du bâtiment. Certaines tuiles cèdent et se cassent en atterrissant sur le sol. Je ne peux plus demander de l'aide à retirer aussi les fougères grimpantes. Vous m'excuserez si cet endroit vous semble un peu lugubre…''

 

*Pas qu'un peu !!!* dit mentalement Shinpachi et Kagura.

 

''Vraiment, je veux simplement vous accueillir dans la bonne humeur sans vous effrayer après tous les dits que l'on propage aux villages alentours'' réconforta monsieur Flis avec un sourire.

''Non, vraiment ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Votre accueil est très chaleureux'' répondit Shinpachi.

''Je suis très enjoué que vous vous sentez assez à l'aise ici. Merci beaucoup'' dit le propriétaire en se penchant légèrement.

''Vraiment, il est bon !''

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir dans une ambiance assez calme. Le soleil était couché, le voile noir rempli d'étoiles s'était levé au début de cette heure et un peu plus du trois quarts de la lune ornait le ciel.

Le manoir fut allumé par de nombreuses bougies blanches pures. Cette vue semblait céleste pour les trois invités. Après avoir aperçu le majordome, il les invita à se diriger dans la salle à manger où leur repas leur était servit. Ils s'assirent sur des chaises spacieuses accompagné d'un coussin de duvet rouge mis en valeur par la couleur pâle de la chaise. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé à leur faim et de s'être fait un peu plus connaissance, le bonhomme joufflu les quitta en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée pendant que l'autre homme, étant sous son service, débarrassait les plats. Les Yorozuya se retrouvèrent enfin seul. Ils montèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent pour aller aussi se coucher.

Cependant, l'un d'eux ne pouvait en aucun cas dormir. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait lui semblait trop spacieuse à son goût. Il essaya de fermer ses yeux mais il n'arrivait toujours pas, alors il fixa longuement le plafond enfoui dans ses pensées. Il y avait toujours une chose qui le rendit mal à l'aise pour une raison qui semblait, selon lui, bien absurde et dénué de tout sens. Il ne pouvait pas arrêté de penser à l'une des chambres que leur employé voulait absolument éviter.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

(Flashback)

 

Après avoir visité leur chambre qui leur ont été dédié, Gintoki remarqua que dans l'allée du couloir, à cinq pas de leur chambre, se trouvait une porte qui semblait fermée. Il s'arrêta un moment faisant ainsi arrêter le reste du groupe. Monsieur Flis parla le premier.

 

''Ano, Yorozuya-san…. quelque chose vous perturbe ?''

''Mm ? Eh bien je me demandais à quoi menait cette porte'' dit-il en regardant l'endroit de son attention.

''Quelle porte ? Oh, celle-ci ? Eh bien elle est fermée, il n'y a que des objets que nous n'utilisons-''

 

Avant même que le vieil homme est terminé sa phrase, Kagura défonça la porte ce qui a valu au final des bouches toutes ouvertes, tombant presque à terre.

 

''Oiii Kagura-chan !!! Pourquoi as-tu détruis la porte nous sommes pas chez nous !!!'' gronda Shinpachi sur la jeune fille rousse.

''Oi Megane, la porte était fermé, je l'ai simplement ouverte''

''As-tu seulement une fois écouter !?'' cria le garçon.

 

A cela, le permanenté cacha ses yeux en secouant pathétiquement sa tête. Il s'excusa auprès de leur employeur et se dirigea vers la fille pour frapper durement sur la tête.

 

''Oi ça fait mal Gin-chan !''

''Tu le mérite songa…ki… Uh ?'' Il leva les yeux pour voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Il était bouche bée.

''Gin-san qu'y a t-il ?'' demanda Shinpachi. Il rejoint alors son patron et fut dans la même expression que celui-ci. ''Q-Qu'est-ce… que c'est ?''

 

Le propriétaire avança vers eux avant avant de continuer ce qu'il disait.

 

''Cette chambre est inutilisée depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y a que des objets que nous n'utilisons plus''

''Cette chambre… ressemble à celle d'un enfant… Monsieur Flis, avez-vous des enfants ?''

''Eh bien, il fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai plus vu. Vous avez vu juste mon garçon''

''Oh, veillez pardonner notre brutalité'' s'inclina le jeune adolescent.

''Ce n'est rien, il fait bien longtemps''

''Sans vous offenser, puis-je demander pourquoi vos enfants ne vous rendent pas visite ?''

''Malheureusement, nos deux enfants sont décédés pendant qu'ils avaient 10 ans et 8 ans''

''N-N-Nous sommes vraiment désolé de notre discrétion et surtout de vous faire revivre cela. Gomen !!! Gomen !!!''

 

Le vieil homme sourit simplement avant de continuer leur visite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils le suivirent alors ne voulant pas empiéter plus dans le triste passé de leur employeur mais juste avant de s'être déplacé, Gintoki prit un aperçu un cadre où un homme, une femme et deux enfants : un garçon et une fille où la poussière s'était déposé sur le verre du cadre. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur le visage des deux enfants, aucune poussière ne pouvait être vu dessus…

 

(Fin flashback)

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Pas de poussière sur le visage des deux gamins… Pas de poussière ? Pourquoi seulement là ? Pourquoi pas sur les autres visages ? Et surtout… pourquoi si la chambre était fermée à clé et que le vieux évitait toujours cette pièce, pourquoi semblait-il qu'une personne était passée sans même laisser des empreintes de pas sur le plancher ? De multiples questions traversaient l'esprit du permanenté l'empêchant de dormir. Il regarda la lune par la fenêtre qui était presque pleine. Sûrement la prochaine nuit qui arrivera.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Quand soudain, il entendit des bruits de craquement dans le couloir. Puisque sa porte, qui était fermée, était mal sonorisé, il pouvait tout entendre à son grand regret. Il décida alors de descendre de son lit pour vérifier qu'aucun de ces gamins auraient voulu faire une escouade en pleine nuit pour se remplir le ventre comme une certaine gamine. Toujours dans son pyjama, il ouvrit lentement la porte s'attendant à trouver un face de sa porte une personne qu'il avait dans l'esprit. Mais après avoir ouvert la porte, il ne vit rien. Rien, comme dans un désert. Il regarda donc dans le couloir vérifiant à droite comme à gauche. Toujours rien. A peine qu'il se détournait du couloir, il entendit un bruit sourd, toujours dans cette allée. Son cœur accéléra. Il alla chercher rapidement une bougie sur la table de chevet et l'alluma. En revenant dans le couloir, il ne vit toujours rien… Mais ce qu'il ne s'entendait pas fut qu'en tournant sa tête une dernière fois sa gauche, il aperçut une petite ombre semblant grossir et s'avancer de plus en plus vers lui. La première chose qui lui arriva en tête était de se cacher dans la chambre la plus proche de lui.

Après avoir saisi avec hâte la poignée d'une porte, il l'ouvrit rapidement et la referma aussi vite qu'il put. Ses jambes tremblantes s’effondrèrent sous son poids. Plusieurs sueurs froides parcoururent son corps ainsi que d'horribles frissons le faisaient ressembler à un enfant faible. Cependant ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas était qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des chambres qu'il n'aurait voulu en aucun cas se trouver. La pièce qui était aussi sombre contenait en elle une autre présence qu'il pouvait déduire grâce à son instinct. Cette présence bougea et se tient désormais devant lui. Toujours sur l'emprise de la peur, il ne pouvait toujours plus bouger. Aucun membres voulaient l'écouter. Une flamme apparut et éclairci alors l'endroit. Il cria de toutes ses forces, effrayé de ce qu'il se trouvait en face de lui. Des bruis de pas se firent entendre plus fortement et la porte qui était juste derrière son dos s'ouvrit. Son cœur ne pouvant plus supporter d'avantage, il s'effondra sur le sol. Tout devint noir autour de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, des événements encore bien plus troublantes arriveront au cours de la découverte des lieux.  
> Restez à l'écoute ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ;)
> 
> * ORL : abréviation de oto-rhino-laryngologiste : spécialiste qui étudie l'anatomie, la physiologie et les maladies de l'oreille, du nez et des cavités sinusiennes, du pharyngo-larynx et des régions avoisinantes (faciale et cervicale)


End file.
